Equestria's Assassins: Bringer of the Night
by Moonshine9012
Summary: The Order of the Assassins. The best kept secret in all Equestria. Night Bringer had always heard legend about them but never expected for him to become one. He never expected to be pronouncing The Assassin's Creed with his own tongue. But he did. This is his story... and his legend. OC x Octavia
1. Beginning Apologies

**Hello everypony and thank you for checking out my story! I am so glad you've decided to give my story a chance. First before you begin **

**reading though, I would like to make an apology. The reason being is because this story was originally posted on and I **

**wanted to see how it did here. Because I transferred this story from one site of the other, I have noticed the chapters have decreased in **

**word size so that must mean some words have been left out during the transition. So if you come across a place where the story may not **

**make sense because of the wording, it is because of the transition. I am sorry for the inconvenience, now on to the story!**

**Sincerely,**

**Moonshine9012, Author **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everypony! I'm relatively new to writing fan fics, so please help me by commenting what you did and did not like. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Thanks so much, hope yall enjoy the story! Note: Italics are in first person past tense. Regular text is first person. You'll understand.**

**Chapter 1: The Telling of an Old Tale**

_I never thought I'd get the chance to write of my beginning or of my adventures. The Order is very strict on what we write about and record. I guess that should be expected from an organization built upon lies, death and secrecy._

_Don't want the wrong things falling into the wrong hooves now would they? I mean, I don't have anything against them being secret and all, it's who we as an Order are. I just wish they wouldn't have to lock away personal stuff and let ponies like my friend Blue write about his flippin tuba! Stupid tuba..._

_But I digress. My beginning starts not from within the Order, but in a small cloud home in Cloudsdale almost sixty years ago._

_I was born to a pegasis mare named Rose Wind when she was twenty five years old. My father's name was just Sunshine and he was twenty nine. Father had an interesting name because he was apart of Princess Luna's royal guard, so there was almost nothing sunshiny about him at all._

_I am an only child so my parents didn't have to worry about keeping up with any other foal but me when growing up. My mother was always sweet, gentle and kind. My father was the gruff guard I always saw him as but deep down, I always knew he had a soft heart._

_I grew up in Cloudsdale for most of my early life. I was always excluded from things other foals did because of how I looked then (and now.) Speaking of which, I don't think I made myself known yet. My name is Night Bringer._

_I have jet black colored hair and tail. Red eyes, who's pupils are like that of a snakes. I have an all grey coatand wings. My wings I definetly got from my father as they are bat-like wings. I had not acquired my Cutie Mark at that time so I was also teased for that._

_I never knew why my parents name me Night Bringer. I guess it had something to do with my father being part of the lunar princess' royal guard._

_Anyway, while I lived in Cloudsdale, I got to get to know a cyan pegasis by the name of Rainbow Dash. She didn't care what other foals said, she got picked on a lot at the time to. The others always called her Rainbow Crash for some reason._

_I always defended her and she I. We became great friends til I moved away when I was twelve. I lost contact after that for a while but I met her later in life but I'll get to that later._

_Whenever I wasn't hanging out with Rainbow, I was reading. Dash always referred to me as 'egghead'. I didn't care though, I loved books to much._

_My favorite book in the Cloudsdale Library was called 'Legends of the Order'. It was a book containing every legend about the Order of the Assassin's. I probably read that thing a thousand times._

_My parents frowned upon my reading of this book however and always scolded me when they found me reading it. At the time, I didn't understand why my parents were so harsh on it. I ended up finding out sooner then I wanted to._

_When I was twelve, my parents and I moved to Canterlot so as my father could be closer to the castle and not have to be away from home for months at a time. The life I know now started six months after I had moved to Canterlot._

_It was a cold and snowy night in December..._

* * *

_That was... interesting_ I thought as my parents and I walked out of the theater. My father had had the day off today and had wanted to take me and my mother to see a play that the Canterlot Players put on every year: 'A Christmas Carol'.

At first, I hadn't wanted to go. _Just a bunch of bad acting_ I had thought. Coming out of the theater though, I was to say the least, less skeptical. It had been a rather enjoyable play that didn't bore you to sleep half way through.

I had enjoyed it so much, I had started to imagine myself as characters of the play. My fantasizing was cut short though, as my mother said, "Night? Night Bringer. Come now, we have to get home quickly before this snow storm buries us."

I blushed at my foalness and hurried after my parents, who were already half way across the street. As I caught up to them, I smiled sheepishly, trying to hide my embarrassment. My mother just chuckled at me as we continued to walk.

As we got to the other side walk, the snow had picked up it's pace and a chilling wind started to blow. My parents and I hurried underneath a store awning to escape the snow temporarily. I looked up and saw that the store was called 'Scratch Inc.'

"I know a short cut through an alley to our apartment from here. It'll cut at least ten minutes off our walk and save us the trouble of freezing half to death" my father said as he wrapped his massive wings around us.

As we started to walk towards the alley, I noticed how warm his wings were and decided to snuggle just a little closer to him. He noticed and nuzzled my face a little, making me laugh.

"So, what did you both think of it?" he asked, flashing us one at a time with his rare smile. Excitement started to build in me again but I quickly subdued it. _Stop that Night! Your twelve now. You can't go prancing around around in excitement like a five year old with new toys!_ I scolded myself in my head.

"It was alright" I answered, trying to pull off a Rainbow Dash attitude but failing miserably. My father laughed and my mother rolled her eyes. "I think it was a wonderful play. Thank you for taking us Sunny" my mother said as she nuzzled my fathers neck.

I chuckled a little at the use of my father's nickname. Only my mom was allowed to say it and it made him blush every single time. His dark cheeks turned a bit pink as he cleared his throat and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Rosey." He in-turn nuzzled her back.

As we walked to the alley way, I couldn't help but stare at both of them has they nuzzled each other every few steps. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for me one day.

As we neared the alley way, I started to think. _Hmm... I wonder about me. I mean, I don't have any close friends right now. The closes would be Dash but she's back in Cloudsdale. I wonder if it could be that grey earth pony I saw at the theater. She looked older then me but she had the most beautiful purple eyes..._

As I started to imagine about my new found crush, I didn't notice that I had stopped or that drool was dripping from the side of my mouth. My parents in-turn stopped and stared at me for a few moments.

I snapped out of it as both my parents cleared their throats and looked at me quizzically. I blushed furiously as I shook my head to clear it then wipe the drool from my mouth.

I trotted up to them, still blushing and trying to hide my face. As I caught up to them, my parents started to walk again, with me in tow.

As we turned down the alley, my mother looked at me and said, "So what were you thinking about Night?"

I cleared my throat, trying to stall for time and said, "Uhhh..."

Mother stopped and put a hoof on my shoulder to stop me as well. "Night Bringer..." she said in a no nonsense voice.

I stuttered, saying, "Y-yes?"

"Tell me." she replied.

I sighed and said, "Well you see, I was-"

We were interrupted by a shout as a hooded pony jumped from the shadow's, standing on hind legs, a knife in his left hoof. My father immediately jumped in front of my mother and me and shouted, "Stay back!"

The hooded figure chuckled and said, "Now why would I do that? I've got you right where I want, _assassin._" He said this last word with such venom, I thought I could see some dripping from his mouth.

I looked at my father from behind and said, "What does he mean 'assassin' dad? Your a guard."

My father opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as the hooded one laughed and said, "Such an ignorant, pathetic pony. Of course he's an assassin. You really think he was just an ordinary guard? _Pught_"

He spat on the ground as he finished then turned back to my father and said, "You really think you could hide from me, assassin? You killed my brother and now I will have my revenge."

With that, he sprang towards my father, knife extended towards his throat. My father knocked it away with one hoof, then karate chopped the figures neck with the other.

The figure flew a few feet to the left and into the alley wall. My father jumped towards him but was thrown back as the figure kicked him in the chest. The two continued to exchange blows as my mother and I stood watching, worry etched on our faces.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart and began to circle each other. Amazingly enough, the figure had managed to keep his hood up the entire fight. From what I could tell, there was blood dripping out from underneath the hood and bruises all along his body.

My father was doing no better. His nose was bleeding at an alarming rate, his face was purple and red and he limped a little every time he put weight on his left front leg.

The figure limped towards the knife he had had, for it was lying on the ground a few feet away. He stood on his hind legs again and picked it up. "You are strong assassin. I wonder if your family is as strong as you!"

He jumped and landed right in front of my mother and I, knife raised. My mother hugged me closer as the figure lowered the blade. Then, I heard a scream of pure rage as my father lunged for the hooded figure.

I could only see the figures mouth but I will never forget the sinister smile that crossed his lips as he spun around and caught my father by the throat. I lunged for him but he kicked me with a hind leg and I went flying into the alley wall, stunning me.

He kicked my mother under the chin, effectively breaking her neck with a resounding crack. She fell over, her eyes still open and blood starting to trickled from the side of her mouth.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran over to her body, hugging it as tight as I could. The hooded figure chuckled and, with that smile of pure evil, said, "Now you feel my pain" and stabbed the knife half way through my fathers heart.

I was crying my eyes out and hugging my mother so tightly, I barely heard what he whispered to my father. "This is for Zephaniah" he said before completely stabbing through my fathers heart.

Blood gushed from the wound as the figure removed the blade and let my father's body fall. I crawled over to hit and grasped his hoof. He looked at me with wondering eyes and said barely above a whisper, "Take... t-the blessing... of the Assassin..., m-my s-son." I felt a tingle in my heart as he said this then I heard him breath his last and his body go cold.

"No dad, come back! Please! You can't leave me!" I screamed as tears of agony and sorrow pored down my face. I cried as the hooded one stood behind me, staring. My sorrow slowly turned to rage as I got up and turned to face him.

I let my anger well up inside me as I stared down my parents' killer. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and lunged at him, screaming, "YOU SON OF A BIT-UGH!" The figures hoof came up and punched me in the throat, throwing me back.

I felt something give way in my neck and suddenly found it extremely hard to breath. As lay on the cold ground, blood starting to flow from my mouth and struggling for breath, the figure slowly walked up to me. He knelt down in front of me and said, "Your a fighter. A pathetic one but a fighter non the less."

I glared at him as I continued to struggle for breath, snow starting to cover me like a white sheet. The hooded one continued, saying, "I will let you live, for now. So you can always remember who defeated the greatest Master Assassin in three hundred years."

With this, he pulled back his hood, revealing a black and white striped zebra with an earing and black mohawk. "I am Paladius of the Templars, now slayer of the Great Master Assassin." He pulled his hood back up and spat in my face.

He then ran to the alley wall and free climbed to the roof and vanished into the darkness. I stared at where the zebra had disappeared for a moment before starting to crawl towards the street.

As I crawled, I continued to cry as I passed my parent's bodies. As I neared the street, I began to loose consciousness from the lack of oxygen and loss of blood.

I got to the side walk and noticed two ponies exiting a club to my right. They started in my direction and stopped when they saw me. "Help!..." I managed to croak before I passed out. The last thing I thought was: _I swear I'm going to kill that zebra, no matter what._

* * *

_I have to take a break from writing for a few hours. My hoof and eyes are starting to become pained and I am hungry. I will go and see if my wife has made dinner yet. Hopefully she will have been back from her orchestra practice by now.._

**Hey everypony, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was a little short but I still need to get into the swing of writing this. Anyway, please comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everypony! Hope yall enjoyed the first chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the first being so short, things have been a little hectic around here and I haven't been able to put as much into a chapter as I would like. I will try to do better! As always, please comment and review!**

**Chapter 2: The Telling of an Old Tale (Part 2)**

_I just got back from dinner with my wife and kids (Who are grown and have foals of their own mind you). Apparently, they had taken me out for my sixty sixth birthday and were celebrating at 'Le Pâtissier'._

_That was fine of course because that's Pinkie's restaurant and it's my favorite. The only problem is that my birthday was two weeks ago. When I asked them about it, they claimed that I was mistaken and they were sure it was today._

_Mistaken my hoof. They do this to me every year. Oh well, at least I got some of Pinkie's famous pastry ale. I never did find out how she made alcohol taste like cake... Anyway, I guess I should get back to writing of my story._

_I had just past out on the side walk from lack of blood and oxygen..._

* * *

The weird thing about dreams is that in some you know your dreaming and then some you don't know. I was in one of those situations. I couldn't figure out what was real and what was fake.

At some points I would see doctors with masks around me and hear screaming in the background before everything went black. Then other times I would be with my parents, ether out buying Christmas gifts for other ponies or singing carols.

Back and forth these realities swapped. A never ending sea of peace and chaos, harmony and discord, pain and joy. At some points I wanted to scream in agony and confusion and at times I think I did.

There was one thing though that penetrated the tumbling thing that was my mind, one thought that out shouted all others. I heard it over and over again: _I'm going to kill him._

Sometimes I would think it was important beyond anything else. Then other times, I would cast it aside like it was an annoying fly or troublesome dust in my eye.

But still, it persisted.

I do not know how long I went between my two worlds, nor do I wish to know. All I know is that, after what seemed like an eternity, I finally began to stir and awaken to what was reality.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at a white tiled sealing. I started to sit up from my prone position and while I did, I got a good look at the room.

I was lying in a hospital bed in a tiny twelve by twelve room. To my right were machines with wires hooked to me, beeping every few seconds and showing different readings and such.

To my left was a counter with a nurse and doctor leaning over it, studying a clipboard. As they heard the rustle of the sheets, the two ponies turned around to face me, genuine smiles on their faces.

"Why good morning young foal, how are you feeling today?" asked the doctor as he came over to the side of my bed.

"Good sir" I replied in a quiet voice.

The doctor smiled sympathetically as the nurse came over and handed the clipboard to him. He looked it over as he said, "Your looking good for somepony who's been out for a week."

My eyes widened as I heard him say that._ A week?_ I thought in bewilderment. The doctor saw my eyes get wide and said hastily, "Don't worry, your better now. There's nothing to be afraid of."

He smiled again while handing the clipboard to the nurse then left without another word. The nurse went and checked my machines before giving me a shot for pain.

As she worked, I studied her for a moment. She had a light pink mane and tail streaked with white. Her eyes were a dark magenta that captivated me.

She had an all light pink coat that was adorned with a Cutie Mark of a Red Cross on her flank. She must have noticed I was looking at her because she startled me by saying, "You know, you could have asked to scrutinize me like that."

I jumped a little and quickly looked into her smirking face. "I'm sorry, I-I was just... Umm... Ah crap..." I said while blushing.

She laughed and said, "No need to apologize, it's quiet alright. So has the pain gone down yet?"

"A little" I replied. I sat for a minute before saying a little softer, "So how bad am I?"

She looked at me a moment before looking down at the clipboard and saying, "Well, I could say you aren't that bad and you'll be fine. But I'm not going to sugar coat it. Your heart was about 5 minutes away from complete collapse. Your esophagus was almost completely crushed and there might be brain damage. All in all, your very lucky to be alive."

I sat there, stunned by the shear bluntness of the nurse and the realization of how close I was to death. My pity party was shortly ended as I thought about the reason I was in the hospital.

"My parents?" I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

The nurse was quiet for a moment before answering, "I'm sorry young one but your parents are dead. We found their bodies in the alley shortly after we picked you up."

I nodded my head as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt a hoof on my shoulder and looked up to see the nurse with a sad smile on her face. Without thinking, I instinctively clung to the nurse.

After a moments hesitation, the nurse hugged me in return as I sobbed into her shoulder. After a few minutes, we broke apart as we heard a throat clear.

I looked up and saw a brown unicorn with a black main and tail standing in the doorway. His Cutie Mark was peculiar because it was a spyglass and a dagger crossed over each other.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to speak for Night Bringer here for a moment" the unicorn said. The nurse looked at me and I nodded. She nodded in return and slowly walked out of the room.

The stallion stepped aside for her then came in and shut the door behind him. He went and brought the one chair in the room, a rolling chair, over to the side of my bed and sat in it. "My name is Treble" he said. I didn't bother to reply.

We both stared at each other for what seemed like forever til finally, he readjusted himself in his chair and said, "I'm sorry about your parents Night. I knew them both very well."

I looked at him in confusion. I had never seen this unicorn before today and yet he claimed to have been a close friend of my parents. I didn't understand any of this.

Despite the confusion I felt however, I didn't answer; I felt like I couldn't answer. It was like my tongue had swollen up and I couldn't form any words, not even make a sound.

So as I stared at him, he continued to speak, saying, "I know what your going through, losing people you love. I lost my wife and youngest daughter years ago, so I know the pain you feel."

He smiled sadly at me before saying, "Never the less though, I need you to push aside your pain for just a moment and tell me about the pony who killed your parents."

Again, I couldn't form the words, couldn't open my lips to speak. So I continued to stare at him with an unwavering gaze. We sat there for another few minutes before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, take your time. I'm going to step out and look over the crime files again. In the mean time, I think you should get acquainted with my daughter, Tavi. I think you to will get along just fine."

With that, he got up and went back over to the door. He opened it and exited, stopping briefly to speak with somepony in the hallway. With one final smile through the door way, he was gone.

I stared at the door, wondering who he had spoken to. I was about to call out when the single most beautiful mare I had ever seen walked through the door way.

She had a light grey coat with a pink ribbon with a white strap around her neck. Her mane and tail were a darker shade off grey with what looked like tiny whit lines running threw them.

Her Cutie Mark was that of a musical note that I could not remember the name off. What captivated me the most were her eyes. They were a purple color that differed in shades according to if she was in the light or not.

She looked about fourteen, two years older then I. The way she carried herself though, you would have thought she was five years older. The way she held her head high as she walked over to me, the stare that seemed to see into my very soul.

I was astonished, nay, awestruck at the beauty that was walking towards me. _Walking towards me?!_ Snapping out of my fantasy land, I noticed that she had sat down in the chair her father had been sitting in a few moments ago.

Frantically searching for something to say, I started to sweat a little bit. I opened my mouth to speak but my tongue still wouldn't respond correctly, so all I got out was a "Hi."

It had sounded more like a mouse squeaking in fright then an actual greeting. Feeling my face flush with embarrassment, I quickly turned away and hid my face with a hoof.

Quietly scolding myself, I waited for the mare to leave because of my foalness. Instead, I felt a hoof on my shoulder, heard a giggle, then a voice (Which had a little of a Canterlot accent to it) as sweet as honey say, "Now why would you want to hide your face? You turn the most becoming shade of red."

Blushing even more at this comment, I slowly removed my hoof and turned around. The mare had the cutest smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Seeing her smile made me smile as I felt my nervousness and embarrassment wash away.

She giggled again before saying, "That's better, I would prefer to look into your eyes and not at the back of your head."

My eyes widened a little as I replied, "You mean, your not creeped out by them?"

She chuckled as she brushed some hair away from my face and said, "Of course not, why would I be?"

My face drooped a little as I said, "Everypony else is so I just thought..."

My vice trailed off as she lifted my head up and said, "Well, I'm not everypony. I think your eyes are beautiful."

I blushed and, without thinking, said, "Yours are to."

I blushed harder as she laughed and said, "My, such a charmer. I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself: my name is Octavia Florence. What's yours?"

It took me a second before I said in a stronger voice then earlier, "My name is Night Bringer."

She smiled and said, "That's a nice name Night. How old are you?"

"Twelve, almost thirteen. What about you?" I replied, also with a smile.

"Fourteen, going on fifteen in a month." she said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Oh really, when's your birthday? Mine's July the seventeenth." I replied, getting curious.

She seemed to think before saying, "January fourth. So where do you live?..."

Back and forth we talked, for what seemed like hours. We talked of both our lives, our hobbies and interests. I told her of my flying tricks and wanting to be an elite pegasis one day.

She told me of her cello playing and of how she wanted to be in the Canterlot Royal Orchestra, as lead cellist. On and on we talked, til we couldn't talk our throats were so dry.

Eventually, Octavia's father, Detective Treble (For he was a detective) came back the room and announced that it was time for Tavi and him to leave. We both groaned in disappointment but perked up as he announced that they would be back the following morning because the detective still needed to talk to me.

As Octavia followed her father out of my room, she turned around and said, "I'll see you in the morning! Good night!" As she shut the door behind her, I giggled at the irony of the statement 'Good night'.

Then I thought about it and said out loud to myself, "Wait, 'good night'? But, last time I checked it was..." My voice trailed off as I turned to look at my clock. _10:35 p.m._ it read. My mouth dropped open. I had woken up at about nine that morning. It couldn't be sleep time already... Could it?

_Oh well, I got to meet Tavi so that's all that matters right now_ I thought happily. Then my thoughts turned on me as I thought of my parents and how I was alone now, an orphan.

I shook my head and pushed those thoughts aside. I didn't want to think about that right now. All I wanted now was sleep. I turned and flipped the switch by my bed, turning the lights off.

As I snuggled into my warm sheets, my mind drifted back to Octavia. _I am going to be dreaming tonight_ I thought with laugh. Eventually, I felt my eye lids get heavy til I couldn't take it anymore and I surrendered myself to the blackness that was slumber.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Sorry for taking long and having short chapter but I wanted to get it out there. I am faced with a choice now though: I can ether get chapters out there quickly and have less quality or I can take my time and have time spaced between the chapter for quality and story. Tell me how you feel about this please and I will act accordingly! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everypony! Thanks for the great comments and feedback so far! Also, from now on, the chapters will be spaced out by at least a week or more in some cases. The reason being so I can make sure the chapters have a decent length to them and that they are of good quality. Thanks again and be sure to comment and review!**

**Chapter 3: The Telling of an Old Tale (Part 3)**

_Just woke up a few minutes ago, thought I'd write a little before going to meet Vinyl and Tavi at Vinyl's music store. They have been working on a song remix together lately and I wanted to drop by and see how things were going._

_I never thought I'd see the day when those two would write a song together without spending half the time fighting over whose genre of music is better. Oh, well miracles can happen at any time, with any pony._

_Speaking of Vinyl, I'm glad to see her back in Ponyville after so long. It's a long story that I'll be sure to write later but bottom line is she went missing for a REALLY long time. Like I said though, that's a story for later._

_I have to go to her store now otherwise they'll both yell at me for being late. Oh the life of a married stallion._

* * *

_Just got back and I have to say, the song is interesting but fantastic. It's a perfect combination of modern and classical music. I don't know how they did it but they managed to produce something simply beautiful._

_Speaking of beautiful, that reminds me of the dream I had of Octavia the night after I met her..._

* * *

The snow was falling gracefully around two ponies within the small clearing of forest. The two were gallivanting about, one playing a violin and the other making a dance that rode the notes of the song like a dove that rides the wind.

One could tell at a glance that the two had been at it for sometime, the sweat on their brows long ago frozen over. Still, they persisted, not for themselves but to see the other smiling and to gaze into their eyes, if only briefly.

As the two kept to there rhythmic tune, one could not help but notice that the snow seemed to sparkle, like millions of tiny diamonds encased in the soft winter hue. As the notes of the lovers song escalated and decreased, so did the radiance of the snow.

It was if nature itself had stopped to watch the two adolescent lovers and add their own music to the beautiful melody.

As the song winded down, the dancing one came to a stop in front of the violin player, face inches away. Slowly, both leaned their foreheads against each other and drank in the others presence.

A content sigh could be heard from one of the pair, who it was though was unclear. As the stared into each others eyes, they slowly leaned in for a kiss they would certainly remember forever.

As the two leaned closer, one whispered the others name ever so slightly, as if any louder would shatter the world. "Octavia.."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of somepony calling to me. It sounded so far away, all I wanted to do was ignore it and relive that wonderful dream.

Yet still it beckoned me towards the ever growing light that seemed to envelope me. I tried to resist, to become one with my waking dream again but after awhile, I realized it was futile and let the light encase me.

As the calling voice came nearer, I had the hopeful yet fleeting thought that it was my mother calling to me, reminding me to get up for school. As it became more clear to me though, I mentally drooped in sadness as I heard the voice of my nurse and not that of my mother's.

I opened my eyes and saw the smiling face of my nurse staring down at me. I gave a small smile in return before she said, "Good morning young man, how are you feeling this morning?"

"A little better" I replied as I slowly sat up in my bed and stretched.

She continued to smile as she said, "Well, that's good to hear. Are you ready for breakfast?"

I opened my mouth to answer but my stomach chose to answer for me instead as it growled rather loudly. The nurse laughed as she said, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on then."

As I got out of bed, I tried to stand as stable as I could on my own but a week in bed hadn't done my balance any good. As I started to fall, the nurse was quick to catch me and say, "Woe there mister, don't be falling just yet. Here, this will be better."

She leaned me against the bed then walked over to the small closet,opened it and brought out a folded wheel chair. She unfolded it and brought it over to me and I sat in it, feeling less dizzy.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" I replied, chuckling a little.

As she wheeled me out of the room and down the hall, I thought about my current situation. I still hadn't gotten used to my parents being gone. While I had excepted the fact they were gone, the pain and shock still remained.

Though these feelings would fade with time, the one thing that wouldn't fade but build, was my anger. I had sworn that I would find and kill that f*# ing zebra now matter what and my anger would not be quelled until I did.

I was jolted from my thoughts as the doors to the cafeteria banged against the wheel chair, causing me to flinch a little. I looked up and saw that there was a breakfast buffet filled with everything that you could think of.

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. The prospect of eating all of that delicious food made me start to drool a little as my tongue fell out the side of my mouth.

The nurse chuckled a little at my foolishness and wheeled me over to a table near the back of the room. As she positioned me at the end of the table, she said, "Now you wait here, I'll be right back with your food. Is there anything specific you want?"

I smiled as I replied, "Is everything specific enough?"

She laughed and said, "Oh alright, I'll try and get you a piece of everything."

She turned and walked to the buffet, leaving me alone with my thoughts yet again. _I have to make a plan_ I decided. If I let the C.P.D (Canterlot Police Department) track the zebra down, then I could have my revenge. If they failed though, I would be forced to find him myself.

That kind of work seemed quite lonely though and I wanted to have someone close. Someone I could trust and hated zebra Templars or just zebras in general as much as I did.

_Octavia would be someone I could trust but I don't know if I could approach her with something like that..._ I pondered and sifted through all the ponies I knew until the nurse came back to the table, a plate filled to the brim with food.

She placed it in front of me and said with a bit of a laugh, "I hope this is enough food for ya."

It was more then enough. The plate contained a salad piled with strawberries, grapes, cucumbers, tomatoes, onions and topped off with Canterlot's famous and unique 'Italian Dressing'.

_Such a weird name for dressing. Oh well, Canterlot has come up with some pretty weird names before_ I thought as dug into the food. After literally scarfing down my food, I drained the glass of water the nurse had given me.

"All done there?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm..." I contently hummed as I sat back and rubbed my now bulging belly.

She chuckled then said, "Alright young one, time to get back to your room. The Detective will be here in about ten minutes."

She got up and wheeled me out of the cafeteria and into the hallway to my room. As we moved down the hallway I said to the nurse, "You know I never did learn your name ma'am."

She laughed and said, "Your right. My name is Love Cross. The doctor who attended to you is my husband, Braveheart. We have a ten year old daughter named Redheart and is as energetic as a pony on steroids."

She stopped talking for a moment before apologizing, saying, "I'm sorry, medical slang got in the way."

I waved her off and said, "Don't worry about it. I grew up sometimes hearing a lot worse then that. My dad being a guard and all."

"Oh" she said as she wheeled me into my room. Parking me by the bed, I slowly got up and lifted myself onto the bed, experiencing a bit of vertigo as I did.

I got settled in as Love Cross hooked me up to the machines again and went to see if Detective Treble and Tavi were here yet.

They all arrived about five minutes later, huge smiles on both Treble's and Octavia's faces. "Hey Night!" Tavi said as she came over and embrace me. I had only known her for less then half a day but the way she greeted me, it seemed as if we had known each other for years.

I'm not one to complain though so I returned the hug, savoring every moment of it. As we broke apart, I looked over and found Treble with his hoof extended to me.

"It's good to see you again Night Bringer, are you feeling better today?" the detective asked as I took his hoof and shook it.

"Yes sir, I am" I replied, glancing at Octavia and smiling a little.

Tavi didn't notice this as she was looking at her father but Treble did and raised an eyebrow at me for a moment. Shaking it off he continued saying, "That's very good to hear. So do you think your ready to answer my questions now?"

_Time to start the plan rolling_ I though before answering, "Yes, I think I am."

"Alright then, start at the beginning..."

For the next few hours, he asked me different questions about the murder of my parents the week before. I answered as best as my injured self could remember. He also went into other details that quit frankly I can't remember.

Now, normally I would be nervous out of my mind at being asked so many questions but now was definetly wasn't normal. The other reason I wasn't scared or nervous was Octavia. She stayed at the side of my bed the entire time, not leaving even for a moment.

Even though I barely knew her, it was calming to have her close to me. Eventually, the detective had asked me literally every question in the book and he stopped with a sigh.

"Well, I think that's about it for now. I might need to ask a few more if something comes up" he said.

"Oh ok well you know where to find me" I said as my eyes went wide. _More questions? How could he need to ask more?! My brain is going to like explode if he asks more!_

Tavi saw this and giggled at my bewilderment. I blushed as I smiled sheepishly. Our little moment was broken as Nurse Cross cleared her throat and said, "Well, not necessarily."

Treble, Octavia, and I all looked at her and asked in union, "What?"

She seemed a little distraught as she said, "Well, he's healed enough that he can leave tomorrow. We have no other reason to keep him here any longer. We would send him to the orphanage but it's not finished construction yet..."

I faced hooved as I said, "Well, here's to eating out of trash cans again..."

They all looked at me, confusion plastered on their faces. Treble spoke first, saying, "What do you mean Night?"

I looked up from my face hoof and said, "Oh umm... Well you see, a couple of years ago, my family went to Los Pegasis because... Hold on, I'll start at the beginning. So, you all know that when Princess Luna was banished hundreds of years ago that her Royal Guards were merged with Princess Celestia's, correct?"

The three ponies nodded their heads and I continued. "Well because of this, when Princess Celestia went to Los Pegasis about four years ago, my father had to go as well because he was of Princess Luna's Royal Guard.

So, when my father was ordered to accompany the Princess, he insisted my mother and I come with. While we were there though, I was lured away by the sweet smells of a nearby vendor."

I paused to take breath before continuing. "When I turned back around, my parents were gone. I searched for the rest of the day but could not find them. Heck, half the time I couldn't find where I had last been! Anyway, I ended up sleeping in an alley way for about four days, eating out of trash cans and frying during the day because it was the height of summer.

I ended up finding my father when the Princess happened to walk by my alley. I spotted my father who immediately took me to my mother; after being dismissed from duty of course. So now I guess I have to do that again but this time in the freezong cold and for A LOT longer."

Treble frowned and said, "Is there no place that you could stay? No relatives?"

I shook my head sadly and replied, "No. Both my parents were only foals and both sets of grandparents died last year in a train wreck."

The detective's frown deepened as he furrowed his brow in thought. The room was silent for a few minutes before Tavi piped up and said, "Well, why doesn't he stay with us father? We've got plenty of room at home."

"Well..." her father said, hesitating a little.

"Pleeeeease?" Octavia asked, putting on the cutest set of puppy dog eyes I had ever seen.

Treble mulled this over in his mind til he finally said, "Well, alright. What do you think Night? Would you like to stay with Tavi and me?"

I smiled a huge smile and almost yelled, "Would I?!" I blushed as I composed myself and said, "Uh, I mean: thank you both for this offer and I gratefully accept."

Tavi laughed and said, "No need to be formal Night, if your going to live with us then you have to learn to act casual around us. You can be formal in public though of course."

I blushed again and replied, "Oh ok, cool then."

Treble cleared his throat and said, "It's settled then, we will be here in the morning to collect Night and take him to our home. Til then Night Bringer. Come Octavia."

Tavi hugged me again and said, "See you tomorrow!" before following her father out of the door. I sighed contently and Nurse Cross chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" she replied as she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. There was silence as she did her last few checks for the day and started to walk out of my room. Just before she left, she stopped in the door way and said, "You know, you don't find kindness like that every day. Learn to cherish it and her young one."

I looked at her, confused a little bit. She winked again and said, "You know what I'm talking about" then turned my light off and shut the door behind her.

I thought then smiled as I figured it out. I layed my head down and thought, _The plan is in motion and a new life awaits me. Everything is going to be ok_

**Hey everpony, hoped you enjoyed the third chapter! I know its kind of a short chapter and that I took a little longer writing but things are about to pick up in the story so be on the look out for the next update! Comment and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hay everypony! I finally was able to get back to this story! Sorry for taking so long, there was a lot of stuff going on and I couldn't write this story, another one, do school and swimming all at the same time. But now that things have calmed down a little, I can start to get back into the swing of things. Things will still be a little slow because I still have to finish writing another fic that I'm doing. Remember, comment and review please!**

**Chapter 4: The Telling of an Old Tale (Part 4)**

_Couldn't sleep right so I thought I would do a bit of writing. I haven't been sleeping well lately for some reason. My family tells me it's just the stress of work but I've been doing this since I was about sixteen so I know it's not that._

_No, I think it has something to do with some stuff that's going on right now but that's not important. I should probably start where I left:_

_The very next day, I went to go live with Octavia and her father Treble in their home. At first I had thought the house would be just like mine. Why I thought that, I don't know. It turns out I was completely wrong. Their house was a HUGE mansion!_

_I had only seen these kind of houses from a far, much less have gone in them. I remember the look on Octavia's face as she laughed her head off at my astonishment. After giving me the grand tour of their home, we went back to my old home to gather what possessions I had._

_I was shocked and heart broken to find that my house had been ransacked and almost completely destroyed. On one of the walls, a message had been written. It simply said: "Sic semper tyrannis". Not knowing what it said, I tried to get Treble to tell me._

_He kept his mouth shut though as he hurriedly got what was left of my stuff and ushered me out as police and guards came in. We took what little I had left back to their mansion and I settled in._

_I ended up getting a corner room that would have put the Princess's royal chambers to shame._

A month or so after the investigation had started, I began school again. At first I was distraught over having to go back to a place that shuns those who didn't meet their standards. After some talking though, I was able to be transferred to Octavia's school.

_The school was named __**The Multi-Pony Private Academy**__. It is THE weirdest named school in all of Equestria. It was a good school though and I liked it. The best part was that I got to see Octavia everyday. This, plus the time we spent at home together, drew us rather close._

_While I was there, Tavi convinced me to try an instrument in the orchestra. I was apprehensive at first; I had never tried anything like it. With encouragement from Tavi though, I was able to find that I could play the violin._

_That all happened when I was twelve though. By the time I was a sophomore in high school, I had improved greatly and was then the lead violin for the high school orchestra. Tavi was a senor and the lead cellist of course_

_I had always thought Octavia as more then a friend but as I went through high school, those feelings started to become more prominent. I tried to figure out if she felt the same way about me but she always treated me as a close friend, nothing more._

_So the week of homecoming (I couldn't wait for prom, I was to anxious to wait that long) I decided to ask her straight out. Little did I know that that single decision would change everything._

* * *

"Hay Tavi, you almost ready?!" I shouted from the front door.

"Yeah, hold on a sec!" she shouted back.

I chuckled at her. We went through this every morning. Me always getting up earlier then bugging the crap out of her to be ready. I loved her but I still could have a little fun right?

I heard muffled thumps as Octavia came running from her bedroom and down the stairs to where I was standing by the oak doors. She smirked at me as I opened the door and we both started our walk to school.

"So what took you so long?" I asked playfully.

"I was freshening up, thank you very much" she replied with another smirk.

I laughed and said, "Oh really? And who were you freshening up for hmm?"

She blushed as she said, "O-oh no pony in particular."

I kept smiling as I nudged her and said, "Come on Tavi, you know I know you better then that."

She blushed again and said, "W-well, let's just say somepony for homecoming and leave it at that , ok?"

"Oh all right" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

We walked along for a few more minutes, just content with the silence. Well, she was at least. I on the other hoof was busy arguing with myself. (Yes, I still argue with myself)

_You have to ask her Night, this is your chance!  
But what if I get rejected?! Our friendship goes down the drain!  
Brony, colts wouldn't be called colts if we didn't take chances. Now, ask her._

Giving up with myself, I turned to Octavia and cleared my throat. She looked at me as sweat started to form on my brow. _Lord help me_

"Hey um, Tavi?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?" she replied.

I swallowed and said, "U-umm, I was w-wondering if you were going to homecoming with anypony."

She thought for a moment then said, "Not right now no. I mean, I've had a lot of colts ask me but there's just one I'm waiting on. The perfect one. Why do you ask?"

I started to shake a little as I said, "Well because I was wondering if-"

I was cut off by a bell ringing. It startled me as I turned and looked to see that we had arrived at the front of our school. Tavi realized this to as she hurriedly said, "I gotta go, bye Night!" and headed off to class.

I sighed at my failed attempt and walked to my first period. As I sat down in the back of Equestria History, my best friend suddenly appeared in the desk beside me.

"Hey Night! Did you ask her yet?!" my friend Shadow Wing asked anxiously. Shadow was a buff pegasus with piercing green eyes and a slicked back green mane. His mane had black streaks running through it, as did his short tale.

His Cutie Mark was an arrow pulled back in a bow, seemingly poised to strike at anything that moved. Shadow was a twenty year old senor who had been held beck due to him being out of school for a year or two.

I tried to ask him why but he always mumbled something about searching then told me to drop it. I first met Shad when I came to the school back when I was twelve. I had been picked on by some of the older colts then but Shadow had always been there to watch my back.

Ever since then, he's really been my only close friend outside of Octavia.

"No not yet" I replied heavyhearted. I continued saying, "I was about to just five minutes ago but the bell stopped me from doing it."

Shadow frowned and said, "Screw that bell. You should have asked her anyway! Getting the mare of your dreams is worth being late for a history test."

I groaned and said, "Speaking of that test. I was so focused on planning how to ask her last night, I didn't study at all."

"All right class settle down!" said our teacher, Mr. Maul.

We all shut up as everpony shuffled their seats. As Mr. Maul started to explain the test, I zoned out and thought about what I would do.

And that is exactly what I did all day. Through the test, in every class, even lunch, I zoned out and thought about how I could ask her. Even a daffodil and daisy sandwich couldn't break my trance and I LOVE that kind of sandwich.

Finally, the three o'clock bell sounded and I was jolted from my dreamland. I quickly said bye to Shadow, who said something about going to ask a mare named Vinyl to the dance. _This is it. I'm going to ask her_ I thought as I headed out of class and to the front of the school where we always met after school.

I stopped under our favorite tree and waited for her to emerge from the building. The crowd started to thin as everypony went their separate ways and I still hadn't seen Tavi. As I started to worry a little, I sighed as I saw her coming out the school.

But my relief quickly turned to shock. Beside Octavia walked a stallion I had only seen a couple times from band practice. He had a blue coat and black mane with a Cutie Mark of a drum on his flank. I vaguely remembered that his name was Noteworthy and he was also a senor.

I looked wide eyed as they stopped to talk for a moment before Noteworthy quickly kissing her before hurrying off. Tavi stood there for a moment before blushing madly and slowly made her way over to me.

My shock quickly turned to jealous anger as I thought about what I had seen. _That was suppose to have been me!_ I shouted in my head. My anger quickly turned to sorrow though as I thought back to this morning.

"The perfect one" she had said. At the time, I had thought she was talking about me. But my naivety blinded me to the fact as she almost saw me as a brother, not a lover.

I almost shed a tear as she came up beside me, beaming with a smile. I managed a weak smile of my own as I asked in a small voice, "So who was that?"

She looked back in his direction, a dreamy look in her eye, as she simply said, "Noteworthy, the perfect one."

I quietly said "Oh" then started in the direction of home without saying anything else. Tavi quickly followed me and looked at me in confusion. I just kept my head down and a frown on my face.

Finally, she broke the silence and asked, "So how was your day today?"

"Just fine" I replied curtly.

A worried look on her face, she said, "Oh well that's good. Did you ask any mare to homecoming?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I walked and said briskly, "No."

Silence fell over the two of us as we continued walking. Octavia kept looking at me, worry still on her face. Eventually, as we neared the mansion, she stopped me and said, "Alright Night, come clean, now. What's wrong?"

I turned my head to the side and said, "Nothing, I'm fine."

She looked at me angrily and said, "Well, you don't look fine and you don't sound fine. Come on, what is it?"

I glanced at her, just enough to see a silent tear drop from my red dragon eyes. "I..." I tried to begin. I couldn't find the words though. The feelings I had for her couldn't be merely said in words.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go meet Shad at his place in a few for some study thing and pizza. I'll catch you later Octavia." I said finally as I spread my wings and took flight towards Shadow's apartment.

I didn't bother to try and hear if she replied, I was to full of messed up emotions. I felt like I was gonna burst like a dam any moment. I found a way to free myself though. I took that sorrow and anger and locked it away, just like I had when my parents were murdered all those years ago.

I arrived at Shadow's a few minutes later and quickly knocked on his door. He opened it a few moments later and said, "Hey Night, glad you came! Come on, the pizza's inside."

"Thanks bro, I could really use that and maybe a stiff drink to" I replied as I walked in and he shut the door behind me.

I walked into the kitchen, got the pizza and went to sit on the couch as Shad asked, "Why's that?"

I frowned as I sat and said, "Because I just found out that a stallion name Noteworthy asked her before I could. Apparently he's the 'perfect one'." I add air quotations at the end.

Shad went over to the fridge and got two bottles of hard apple cider and brought it over. He gave one to me then went over to his recliner. As he sat, he popped open the bottle and said, "That sucks man, I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better, I got rejected by Vinyl. Turns out she's going with another DJ." He sighed and took a swing of the cider.

I sighed as well as I popped the cap and took a long drink of it as well. I put the bottle down and ,as I opened the pizza box full of mushroom pizza, said, "Guess we both had bad luck. Oh well, better luck next time huh?"

He looked at me sadly as he nodded. We then both proceeded to dig into the pizza. After it had been devoured, we started study for a geometry test coming up.

At around five, I was startled as a note appeared in front of me with a poof. Puzzled, I picked it up, opened it and started to read. As I did, my face suddenly went white, then red. The letter was from Treble and it said:

_Dear Night Bringer,  
I am writing to you in haste as there has been a major development in your parents murder. We had a suspect in custody who claimed his name is Paladius but he escaped and is currently headed in the direction of Canterlot. You must alert the guard so they can capture him.  
Sincerely,  
Detective Treble  
P.S. Night, please don't do anything stupid._

"What is it" I heard Shadow say. His voice seemed so far away though. The rage, the anger, the sorrow, it was all coming to the surface again. I started hearing the thought I had heard when I was twelve: _I'm going to kill him._

I refocused as Shad started shaking me and shouting my name, "Night! Can you hear me bro?! Snap out it!"

I pushed him off me as I said, "I'm ok, I'm ok..."

I thought for a moment before I asked bluntly, "Shadow, do you want to help me kill a murderer?"

He looked at me for a minute, his face a blank slate. Finally, he said, "Is it your parent's murderer?"

"Yes" I replied quietly.

"Then I'm in" he said as he went down the hall to his room. He cam back a few minutes later with his bow and arrows and a long dagger. He tossed the dagger and it landed right in front of me. I looked at it before picking it up, along with it's holder.

I looked at him in confusion and said, "Just like that? No 'You need to think this threw speech', no "This is going to ruin your life' one ether?"

He sighed as he shouldered his bow and quiver of arrows before saying, "Look, let's just say I have some experience with this kind of thing."

I raised an eye brow and replied, "Experience? What kind of experience?"

"Clip that dagger on and I'll tell you on the way. Where are we headed anyway?" he said.

I put the belt with the dagger on it around my waist and said, "The letter said he was heading in the direction of Canterlot so we'll go and hide by the entrance to the city til he gets here."

We started out the door and, after Shadow locked it, we both spread our wings and took flight. As we flew to the entrance to Canterlot, we talked strategy on how we would bring justice.

We eventually just decided to wing it as we landed and hid in some trees by the road. As we settled onto a branch, I looked at Shadow and said, "Oh yeah, didn't you tell me you were gonna explain what you meant earlier?"

Shad was silent for e few moments before he said, "I did didn't I? Well, here it is: when I was younger, I used to live on a farm outside of Manehatten. It was just me, my parents, and our apples. I used to buck the apple trees from dawn til dusk, every single day. I was good at my job but it wasn't my passion.

One day, I found a small bow at a store and begged my parents to buy it. Once home, I found that archery was my true passion and I took part in as many competition's as I could. Many years past and I excelled at my skill. Then, two years ago at a national archery competition, my parents were killed from arrows to their heads from a hooded fellow.

I was heart broken and rage consumed at their deaths. So I set out to find their killer and bring justice. I searched for a year til I finally tracked him to a bar in Trottingham. There, I ended him with six arrows to his face. But only after I had found out he was a zebra. He shouted something in Zebrican then the word 'assassin' before I ended him... And that, my friend, is why I am helping you."

I sat on the branch, shocked at what I had just heard. Shadow, my best friend, had gone through the same thing that I had been going through and he hadn't said anything about it til now.

I opened my mouth but was cut off as he said, "Shh, no time for questions now, our criminal approaches."

Sure enough, as I turned my attention back to the road, I could see a figure running down the road. The late evening sun bounced off of his silver cloak as he sprinted towards the city. That familiar feeling of rage welled up inside me once again. As I prepared to jump down from the tree, I turned to Shadow and said, "I have to do this alone but if it seems like he's gonna get the better of me, jump in will you?"

He nodded as he prepared his bow. I turned back to the road and jumped down right as he passed our tree. I landed right in front of him and immediately unsheathed my dagger. I stood up on my hind legs and held the dagger in my left hoof.

The hooded figure skid to a stop as he saw a pony blocking his way. I glared at him and said, "It's been a long time _Paladius._

The figure seemed startled for a moment as he studied me for a second. Finally, he started to chuckle as he pulled his hood back. I gritted my teeth and continued to glare at him.

Before me stood the zebra who had taken everything from me: my parent's, my house, my things, my life as I had known it. He stood a few feet away from me, a smug smile on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the little pathetic pony from the ally way. I thought you would have died along with your parents that night but it seems that you aren't as worthless as I thought." Paladius said.

"You took everything from me!" I shouted at him. "I will kill you this night!"

He laughed as he stood on his hind legs as well and unsheathed a one edged sword that had been hidden by his cloak. "You will try and you will fail" he snarled at me.

I roared as I lunged at him, knife extended for his neck. He parried the knife, pushed it off his sword then punched me in the nose. I staggered backwards, stunned, as he swung for my torso. I jumped back, the blade just barely grazing my fur.

We continued to exchange blows, sometimes one of us gaining the upper hand and getting a slash on the other. No matter how many times ether of us were cut though, we refused to give up.

After about ten minutes, Paladius finally got me as he cut a huge gash across my chest then kicked me a few feet back. There I lay, writhing in pain as the gash bled faster then Jiet River. Paladius slowly walked over on his hind legs, his face and body bruised and bloody.

He kicked me again in the stomach then rolled me over on to my back. He dropped his sword then grabbed my knife and stabbed me in the chest with it. I cried out in pain and tried to gasp for air as he picked up his sword again and put the tip right on my neck.

He didn't say anything as we both glared at each other. He slowly raised the blade for the killing strike when an arrow came whizzing from the tree to our left and impaled itself in Paladius' lungs.

The zebra was thrown to the base of a tree nearby just by the sheer force of the impact. I slowly got up to my hind legs and yanked the knife out of my chest with both my hooves. I was so consumed in my rage, I barely felt the knife leaving me. I walked towards him, knife in hoof, as he was trying to get up.

I got to him, grabbed him by the throat and used what little strength I had left to slam him up against the tree. Bringing the knife up under his muzzle, I got closer and softly whispered, "You lose". I then proceeded to stab the knife right between where the head and neck meet, pinning his body against the tree. _Justice has been served._

I heard a gurgling sound as his eyes dilated and blood gushed over the knife from the wound. His body seemed to spasm as I stabbed him but after a few seconds it stopped. Blood started oozing from his mouth as I walked back to where Shadow was flying down from his branch.

"It is finished" I said grimly.

He nodded his head and said, "Come on, we need to get you to a doctor."

As he came over to support me, we were startled as we heard what sounded like thunder down the road. Eventually, we saw that it was the police and royal guard running that sounded like thunder. As we saw them approach, we just stood there. We didn't try to run or hide, we stood there to face what was coming.

When the police and guard caught up to us, I saw that they were being led by non other then Treble himself. He and the others stared wide eyed as they looked at Paladius' corpse and the arrow in his side, then at my battered self and Shadow and his bow.

Treble walked towards me, shock and horror etched on his face. He came face to face with me and Shad and shakily said, "You two are under arrest for the killing of a murder suspect."

That's when my vision went dark and I felt the ground rush towards me then, silence.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! This was a fun one to write because we're about to get to the assassin's part! Lol. Anyway, tell me how I did! Please comment and review!**

**OC Appearance**

Shadow Wing- GroanyBrony


	6. Chapter 5

**What's up everypony! Not really a lot to say today except that I am still excepting OC's at the moment. Hope yall enjoy the fifth chapter! Oh and before I forget, if you think I should start giving the chapters actual names, go a head and tell me when you comment and review! Thanks yall!** (Note: Bold italics are imagination, regular italics are Night Bringer. You'll get it in a sec.)

**Chapter 5: The Telling of an Old Tale (Part 5)**

_It's about 2:00 a.m., couldn't sleep... AGAIN. I'm telling you this whole not sleeping thing just isn't working out for me. Oh well, a little coffee and violin will probably help me sleep. Yeah I know, coffee does not equal sleep for somepony normal but then again I'm not normal._

* * *

_Just finished my third cup of coffee and seventh song on the violin and it doesn't seem like I'll be getting sleep anytime soon. Normally, I would be passed out right now in the music studio here in my house but those stupid nightmares won't give me a break._

_They just keep getting worse and worse. I keep seeing Equestria in turmoil, blood coating the ashen and body ridden ground. Each time, the horrors only multiply. In every single one though, I see two apposing armies from afar, one clad in dark blue and black armor and the other in white and gold._

_I can never tell who fill the ranks of the armies. At the forefront of each force is an imposing figure, leading them and their's into a blood induced battle. _

_I have experienced first hand all that I have seen in my dreams but that was almost forty years ago. I cannot let Equestria fall into that kind of chaos again. It's all I can do not to shout in frustration but I don't want to run the risk of waking my wife upstairs._

_I would only worry her if she found out I were having these. She would probably just tell me they were just remnants of the war but I don't think so. I think there is more to this then meets the eye._

_I will speak to Princess Luna about it in the morning and see if she can give me any insight to what is going on. For now though, I must continue my story, for I'm just getting to the best part..._

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

This was all I heard as I floated in the darkness that was the deep expanse of my mind. The beeping sounded like it came from far away, from somewhere in the never ending blackness.

The sound would echo throughout my mind, like it was a majestic cathedral. The sound rebounding off of tall walls and high roofs till it faded to nothing.

I don't know how long I floated there, with nothing but my thoughts and that annoying beeping. I don't really want to know. Nothing seemed to matter as I floated there, suspended in the void.

I couldn't feel anything, my body was completely numb. I couldn't move anything, not even blink. All I had to myself were my thoughts and they too were a little dampened.

_Well mom and dad, I did it. I finally avenged your deaths. I wish you both were here today._ I thought with more then a hint of sadness. I didn't know what to do then. For so many years, the pain and sorrow of my parent's death had pushed me to keep going, to avenge them.

Now that I had accomplished what had completely consumed me for so long, I didn't know what to do. The logical part of me was telling me I could still go on, that I had an adopted family that loved me as much as my deceased parents had.

The other part of me, the painfully cynical and emotional part, kept reminding me of what was going on. So I started arguing with myself... Again.

_**Well, we did it bro, we finally got that no good SOB.**__  
Yeah, we did didn't we?... So I guess this is the part where I say 'bye-bye, so long cruel world' and just let go?  
__**I couldn't tell you, I'm only a figment of your imagination. I will remind you of Tavi though.**__  
Ugh... Did you really have to bring that up?  
__**Yes, yes I did and for a good reason.**__  
Well, good reason or not, it didn't help. It only makes me want to let go even more. You remember what she said, she already found the 'perfect one'.  
__**So that's it? Your going to let it all go, just like that? Come on brony, your not THAT stupid! Please tell me your NOT. THAT. STUPID.**__  
Ha, well I guess I am. I don't have anything left to live for._

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a deep, booming voice through my ears as well as in my mind.  
**Yes you do Night. You don't know what plans I have in store for you, would you throw it all away that easily? Remember the dream Night Bringer, it may yet come true.**

_Who's there?!_ I shouted in my mind.

The Voice was silent though.

_Who in the name of Mike was that?!  
__**How the heck would I know?!**_

Just then, a small golden dot appeared in the darkness in front of my eyes. It started out small, no bigger then a mustard seed. Then it started to grow and grow and grow, til it engulfed me in its warm glow.

* * *

As I passed through the light, I heard the beeping increase rapidly as pain washed over my entire body. I heard voices around me as a splitting headache decided to pay me a visit.

I moaned as I cracked open my eyes a little. Almost immediately the room fell silent except for the murmuring coming from beside me. "Ugh.." I said as I opened my eyes all the way.

I was in a hospital bed, in a room that smelled overwhelmingly like disinfectant and rubbing alcohol surprisingly enough. To my left was a nurse and doctor, studying all the machines that I was hooked up to.

On my right were three chairs against the wall and in them sat Treble, Octavia, and Shadow. Treble sat closest to me, with Tavi sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. It looked like she had been crying recently.

And Shadow? Well, Shad was chained to his chair by hoof cuffs on both his arms and legs. _Can you spell freakin over kill?_ I thought groggily. I looked towards the door and found two royal guards on ether side of the frame, glaring at me.

I looked back at Treble and Shad; both were staring at me rather intently. I smiled weakly and said quietly, "Hey everpony."

At my voice, Octavia's head shot up and looked right at me. Our eyes met for a moment before she rushed over to my bed and pulled me into a tight embrace. My body screamed in protest from the cuts, bruises, and possibly broken bones as she squeezed me.

I didn't want to ruin the moment though so I just enjoyed it. It turns out I didn't have to ruin the moment because after a few seconds, she seemed to remember why I was in the hospital in the first place.

She pulled back quickly as she audibly smacked me across the face. It stung but I took it like a stallion because I knew I deserved that. I looked back at her to see tears forming in her eyes as she glared at me.

Finally, she screamed, "Asshole! Do you know what you put us through?! Put me through?!" She proceeded to slap me again before embracing me and sobbing quietly.

I was stunned for a moment, not because of the slap but because I had never heard Tavi curse before. I slowly started to stroke her mane as I tried to calm her.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. I'm ok, don't you worry." I said.

She broke away and looked at me before saying quietly, "I thought you were going to die."

I smiled weakly as I shakily raised my hoof and gently caressed her face. I almost shed tears of joy when she didn't pull away from it. (Yes I know, I'm very emotional and sappy sometimes)

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" I gently said as I continued to stroke her face.

We were interrupted as the doctor checking the machines cleared his throat quit loudly. We both looked at him then at each other as we both blushed and pulled away from each other quickly. (Though Tavi left her hoof over mine, to my immense pleasure)

"Well, it's good to see you awake young colt. I'm sorry it has to be under less then ideal circumstances." he said with a bit of a frown.

My ears drooped a little at this as I replied, "Yes, I know what you mean." There was a long pause before I asked, "So how long was I out for?"

"Only about a day but it was a very long day indeed. You almost stroked out from blood loss early on then we almost lost you from a punctured lung that we didn't know about til it was almost to late." he said with a somber look.

I paled and I could feel Octavia tense as she squeezed my hoof. _So that's why. She didn't just think I was going to die, she really __**thought**__ I was going to die._

I squeezed her hoof in reply as I smiled a small smile at her before turning me attention back to the doctor.

"... All and all, you'll need plenty of rest here for awhile" he was saying.

At this, one of the guards cleared his throat and said, "I'm afraid that won't be possible doctor. These _criminals_have a hearing with Princess Celestia tomorrow. After that, they will be sentenced to whatever the Princess deems fit for them."

I flinched a little at being called a criminal with such venom. Shadow on the other hand just stared at them with a steely glare.

The doctor huffed and said, "Fine, I guess he can go in a wheel chair tomorrow but I'm going to write a letter to the Princess about this such short notice. Excuse me."

With that, the doctor and nurse walked out of the room and turned down the hall, muttering to himself. "Good luck to 'im" Treble mumbled as he got up from his chair and walked over to the side of my bed.

I gave him a weak smile again but he just looked at me sadly.

He sighed before saying, "I told you to get the royal guard and **Don' . . BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO!"**

By this time, he had started to shout at me and let me just tell ya, it made the royal guards flinch like mares in front of a manticorn. (Not Fluttershy though, of course)

I cringed as he yelled at me but I took it like I had when Tavi was giving it out because I knew I deserved it.

I lowered my head and said quietly, "I know but... I couldn't just let him get away... I had to catch him, to make him pay for what he did to me."

Treble seemed to soften as he said quieter, "I know you did... and now you have... but because of that, you brought consequences on yourself. Just because you thought killing Paladius was justified, doesn't mean the Princess is going to see it the same way. I hear she can get very... interesting when condemning killers."

I simply just nodded my head in reply because I knew what he said was was true. I had to fess up and take whatever as thrown at me in stride.

I looked over at Shadow and saw that his steely glare hadn't left the guards this entire time. I called over to him and said, "Hey Shad, how you holding up bro?"

Without taking his eyes off he guard, he answered, "Just fine man. How you holding up?"

"Pretty good I'd say. Listen,sorry bout pulling you into all this." I replied.

Finally looking towards me, he chuckled a little and said, "No apology needed, I knew what I was getting into when I said I'd help."

I smiled a little at my friend. Shadow was one of the of the few ponies I could call an actual friend because no matter what I was getting into, he'd always be there to help me.

My lungs decided to hurt right then so I was sent into an enraged coughing fit. After settling me down, Treble announced that I need to my rest. As everypony filed out of the room, the guards were loath to move from their post.

A word from Treble though put one outside my door and the other outside of the room they had put Shadow in. Before she left, Tavi came over and hugged me one more time. As she pulled away, I could tell she wanted to say something.

Judging by the look on her face, I probably looked the same way. Before ether of us could say something though, I heard Treble call for her. Giving me a reluctant good-bye and a fleeting smile, she left, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed as I reached over and and hit the light switch by my bed and layed down in my bed.

_I have got a long day tomorrow.  
__**Heh, your telling me**__  
Oh, there you are annoying voice. I had wondered where you had gotten off to.  
__**That sir, is MY business. Though, I couldn't help but notice some of YOUR business.**__  
What exactly are you talking about?  
__**Why, Octavia my dear chum. It's time you made your move.**__  
I'm going to bed.  
__**Ah come on mate, you know it's true. Especially when I make you dream about her tonight.**__  
Shut up._

* * *

As I cracked open my eyes the next morning, I realized something very important. I realized that the stupid voice actually could control my dreams.

**_Why yes, yes I can. Didn't you believe me?_**  
_Go away, I'm to tired to deal with you._

The voice sounded like it was going to say something but was cut off as the door opened and the light flickered on. Standing in the door way was the doctor with a wheel chair. Behind him stood the other guard, Treble, and Shadow.

Shad was also sitting in a wheel chair, with his hooves chained to it. The doctor came over and said, "It's time."

I nodded as he unhooked me from all the machines and pulled the chair up to the bed. I slid off of the bed and into the chair. A moment later, I was being pushed out of my room and down the hall.

Apparently, they didn't think I was much of a threat because they didn't chain me like they did Shad. As we were wheeled out of the hospital, I noticed Octavia was no where to be found.

I glanced back at Treble, who was pushing my wheelchair, and asked, "Where's Octavia?"

Treble's eyes flashed as he looked down at me for a split second before looking back up, his face expressionless.

"She's back at the house. I didn't want her to come to this."

I nodded, a frown forming on my face. _Probably trying to keep her away from me_ I thought. As we kept going, I noticed we were heading in the direction of the side ally for the hospital.

I glared at the guards then back at the ally. _This does __**NOT**__ bring back happy memories._ It turns out the only reason we were going to the ally was so that we could be teleported to the castle by one of the guards.

I almost audibly sighed in relief. History wasn't going to repeat itself... for now. The unicorn guard charged the spell on his horn and before long, there was a bright flash.

I shut my eyes at the golden, blinding light. As I reopened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of Princess Celestia sitting atop their thrones. She did not look happy at all.

They stared at Shadow and I with a glare that turned my bones to ice it was so cold. We were wheeled closer to the thrones before the guards and Treble all stepped back.

Nervous as I felt, I managed to hold there stare with a blank expression. I looked to the left of her throne and saw a filly about my age with a lavender coat and a dark purple mane with lighter purple streaks running through it.

She stared at Shadow and I with a bit of surprise as she held a quill and parchment in her magic in front of her.

Celestia examined us for a few more moments before saying, "It is a pity to see such young colts like this. I would have hoped ponies had given up murder after what happened with my sister all those years ago. I can see that my hope was in vain."

I resisted the urge to growl at her. I almost did but stopped myself when Shadow caught my attention with a whisper and shook his head.

I didn't growl but I bore daggers into the Princess with my eyes.

She continued by saying, "Now, before I pronounce sentence, is there anything you would like to say in your defense?"

This time I did growl and it took everyone in the room by surprise, except for Treble and Shadow. (Because they were the only ones who knew me that well.)

"Yes I do", I snarled then continued, "Princess, you know what it's like to lose somepony you love, for them to be taken from you. Yes, I do speak of Nightmare Moon taking Princess Luna. So you know the pain you have to endure to lose somepony you love with all your heart.

Well, I lost two ponies I loved and they were my bucking parents. You probably remember a couple of years ago, the colt who's parent's were murdered?"

Celestia's eyes flashed in recognization but other wise didn't show anything. "Yes, I remember." If the mare beside her looked surprised before, she was beyond shock now as she scribbled down notes.

Keeping the hurt and snarl, I continued, "Those were my parents. The zebra that I killed, was their murderer. So, sentence me if you will but don't insult my integrity. Also, Shadow had nothing to do with this."

I was cut off as Shad cut me off by saying, "Princess, I agreed to help him in his plot for revenge and if he is to be sentenced I should be as well."

I looked at him in disbelief and stared back at me, determination in his eyes. I couldn't believe it. I was willing to take the blame for everything but he wouldn't let me do it.

I reminded again how great a friend Shadow was.

Celestia stared at us both, a hint of sadness now entering her expression. "This... does put a new light on things. For now, all I can do shorten your sentence. I am sorry."

I wearily shook my head and waited for the axe to come full circle.

"For the murder of the zebra Paladius, I hearby pronounce that the stallions Night Bringer and Shadow Wing be sentenced to ten years in the Royal Canterlot Prison, with parole in five years time."

There was a light then flash. I landed on cobblestone, free of my wheel chair and chains. Looking up, I saw Shadow land next to me in the cell we now occupied.

_**Well Night, welcome to prison life**__  
Go die in a hole._

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! The assassins part is coming ether the next chapter or the one after. Comment and review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey bonies! Sorry for taking like EVER on this chapter but I couldn't focus right but it's all good now! Thumbs up and review please! Also, I didn't put 'Dat Voice in Night's Head' in this chapter but if you like him, tell me and I'll put him back in. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: The Telling of an Old Tale (Part 6)**

_I was finally able to get some sleep last night, despite having those nightmares. I slept in a little this morning because of the whole non sleep thing last night so I finally got to know what it was like to wake up at noon. I'm sitting at the kitchen table right now, with a mug of coffee with me._

_Not the kind of crap that's comes from the coffee vendors or boring shops, no, the homemade kind. The kind that's black and rich and'll wake you right up in the morning. The only other coffee that's as good as homemade coffee is the stuff at Pinkie's restaurant and at SugarCube Corner._

_My wife just came in and asked what I was doing. I just told her I was writing my thoughts and memories in this here book of mine. She just laughed me off and went upstairs to take a shower before going to practice. How I love her... Anyway, now would probably be a good time for some more of my 'thoughts and memories'..._

* * *

All I can say about prison life, is that **IT SUCKS BIG TIME.** It's only been six months but it might as well have been the whole ten years. The line that prison is dull is the biggest bull crap statement I've ever had the displeasure of hearing. Let me explain.

A normal day goes like this: I get up at four o'clock every single morning for prison calisthenics. This consists of push ups, wing ups, a whole bunch of chin ups and two ten mile runs with thirty second breaks in between. The workout is pretty easy but it's the ten mile runs that get to me.

It's not the running, no, I got into to shape and kept myself there after my parents were killed so I could get Paladius. It turns out I would need to be in shape for prison life as well. Anyway, the run itself is not that hard but they must have been mocking myself and Shadow when they figured out the route.

The run started off inside the prison, which lay on the north-eastern outskirts of the city, where we run around the prison yard until two miles. Then after we've gone two miles inside the yard, we exit through the gates and proceed to circumscribe the city itself once or twice.

Then we enter the capital metropolis itself and run through most of the streets. After a thirty second rest for the first ten miles, we begin the next ten mile run back to the is the part that I hate the most and the part that I _know_ they did just to irritate Shadow and I.

The first thing that we pass on our second run back to the prison is mine and Shadow's old high school. We always pass right before school starts and it's the prime opportunity for our old classmates to stare at us like wild beasts in a zoo. I mean, I don't mind that they stare, it's the way they do it though.

Sure, if I saw a bunch of ponies in orange jumpsuits surrounded by even more royal guards, I'd probably stare too. Not as if they were animals to be gawked at as if in cages though. If it couldn't get any worse, every single day I have to pass the spot where Octavia and her new apparent colt friend are snuggling on a bench. _So much for her loving me back_ I thought bitterly the first time I saw them.

Eventually, I just turned my head away for two reasons. One, so I wouldn't have to watch her and Noteworthy(Yes, I was jealous) and two because, normally, she wouldn't even give me the common courtesy of looking me at all. I thought she at least cared for me...

After the morning work out, which ends at about nine thirty a.m., we go in for chow.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner all consist of an unusual concoction of mush that looks like it came out of molded trash cans that hadn't been checked in twenty years. The ponies I eat along side are pretty okay, as long as I stay out of there way and they stay out of my way.

Let me give an example of this. The first few days me and Shadow came to be in the Canterlot Royal Prison, a few of the other prisoners tried to gang up the two of us. (I had never known Canterlot, or even Equestria, held this many criminals) Let's just say that three out of the seven ended up in the ICU and the other four were in for concussions and a few broken bones.

That little incident would have tacked us about two more years but since it was self defense, the guards let it slide and didn't report it to Princess Celestia. After that, most stayed out of our way, though we had a few times where we had defend ourselves again.

Eventually, we began to "rise in the ranks' so to speak. We've only been there six months but we're pretty high on the totem pole but still not high enough. We're at the point where we have respect but not too much. It can get complicated sometimes, really complicated.

The pony at the top of this totem pole isn't actually a pony, he's a dragon. Grid Steel, for that's his name, is a black and gray colored dragon (What a shocker) that stands about six foot, seven inches and has the muscle to back up the height. Though he's a teenager by dragon standards, at about four hundred fifty years, he is almost as wise as the alicorn Princess herself.

It's ironic really, the Princess had to capture him herself about three hundred years earlier, after he tried to sneak into the royal treasure and carry off all it's gold. Well, it was an ill conceived plan from the start and he was immediately cornered, with Celestia leading the group of guards.

That didn't stop him from killing five of the group of ten and then trying to attack Celestia though. The Princess ended up having to get into his head and nearly obliterating the very young dragon's mind. She tried to put his mind back together as best she could but not everything was righted.

From what he told Shadow and myself, some memories of his past are fuzzy and others just aren't there at all. He ended up being sentenced to five hundred years in prison for his crimes, with parole possible after three hundred seventy five years. The dragon ended up having to submit, for both fear of his mind literally being blown again and because they had already put enough enchantments on him that he could do almost nothing.

When he was first put in here, he kept out of everyponie's way, not wanting to find trouble because of his recent mind melt. Eventually though, he started organizing things and building a pyramid of underlings, with him at the very top. It took him a few decades because, since he lived longer, his underlings died off rather quickly. He eventually got a decent system going, which, in some cases, spread far beyond the prison.

When we had first gotten here, after the first fighting incident, Grid had approached us in the prison yard out of curiosity. After talking for an hour or two, he simply left us without a word. This routine went on for about two weeks, stopping to talk and then just leaving. During the times we did talk, the young dragon questioned us about every aspect of our lives. We only gave up vague details though and for some reason, this seemed to amuse him.

Finally, he approached us once again with a proposition for Shadow and I: teach him skills that he had forgotten from his mind wipe and, in return, he would take them both as personal students. We thought it over and, seeing as it couldn't hurt to give and gain a little knowledge, we accepted. On one condition though: the dragon could not use the skills he would learn for escape purposes, otherwise we would kill him. He laughed at us at first but after he inquired about how were put into the prison, he reluctantly accepted.

Shortly after the deal was made, Grid Steel showed us the tunnel system he had built underneath the prison over the last century and half. Shadow and I both took note of the tunnels and tucked the information back in our brains for later. Over the next months, we would journey into the tunnels after roll call through secret entrances that were in almost every cell. When we were in the tunnels, we would either train or be trained. When we trained Grid Steel, we taught him martial arts and, after being smuggled in, Shadow would sometimes teach him how to use a bow.

On the nights when we were the ones being trained, the dragon would instruct us in the ways of stealth and cunning. I think it would be safe to say that both the dragon and Shadow and I had much to learn from each other.

One night while we were training, Grid had us tell him the whole story of why we were put in here in the first place. We were hesitant at first but finally recounted almost everything thing to him, plus or minus a few things. When we were finished, the dragon simply nodded his head, then proceeded to tell us his story. After that night, neither of us spoke about our pasts again.

A few more months past until the point where, one day, we simply told Grid Steel that there was nothing else that we could teach him that he didn't already know. He too informed us that he had nothing left to teach us as well. At that point we literally parted ways and never spoke again.

As the sixth month of our imprisonment rolled around, which was about at Christmas time, us inmates were given a little surprise. It was they called 'The Warden's Early Christmas Gift'. Since there had been no attempts for escape that year, the warden was allowing each of us to have a max three ponies come and visit us. It was a welcome gift to most because visitors almost NEVER allowed to others though, like Shadow and I, it didn't really help anything, seeing as we didn't expect anypony to come and visit.

The news was spread all across Canterlot and Equestria, (This was a rare thing, so they wanted to get it out to everypony) and ponies slowly trickled in to see family members, relatives and the like. Most inmates were pressed up against the bars of their cells, waiting to see if a guard would come and collect them for visiting. Me and Shadow just lay on our bunks though, staring at the ceiling, reliving old memories.

It came as a surprise when a guard came and called through the bars, "Which one of you is Night Bringer?"

Shadow and I both sat up and looked at each other before looking back at the guard.

"That'd be me" I said, raising a hoof.

The guard, a unicorn, nodded his head and opened the cell, making sure to keep a stun spell charged just in case.

"It's your lucky day, you've got visitors."

I raised and eyebrow and said, "You sure it's me they want?"

He also raised an eyebrow and asked, "You claimed to be Night Bringer and the three who came asked specifically for you. Now come on, we haven't got all day."

I slowly rose and, gesturing towards Shadow, asked, "Do you mind if he came to?"

The guard scowled and said, "Clock's ticking kid."

"Go, you don't need me" Shadow said as he lay back onto his cot and closed his eyes.

I shook my head and walked out of the cell, the guard shutting it behind me. Taking a giant cuff, he latched it around my mid section, to keep me from flying away. Then he cuffed both my front and hind legs together, so I had to take short quick steps as we started to walk. He walked behind me, the stun spell still charged on his horn, giving me directions on where to go.

As we got a door at the end of a hallway, the guard came around and unlocked it. It swung open to reveal non-other than Treble, Octavia and out of all ponies, Noteworthy.

_This is not going to end well_ I thought as the door slammed shut.

* * *

I was led into the small room by the guard, and by their looks, this was going to be an interesting visit. Octavia's was one of shock, Treble just looked at me sadly, and Noteworthy stared at me with a glare. I looked them all in the eyes once, stern expression on my face before looking away once more. Glancing around the room, I saw that it was just bare concrete. _Festive_

The guard took me over to the wall in front of where they stood and unbuckled both sets of legs restraints. This seemed to unnerve Noteworthy as he noticeably tensed and got closer to Octavia, as if to try to protect her. I smirked as the guard re-chained my back legs to the wall before setting me up right on my back hooves and chained my forelegs to the wall as well. He left the wing restraint on, just in case though I didn't see the need.

"You have ten minutes" the guard said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. The room was silent for a few moments, all of them staring at me and I at them. After seconds past, I just disengaged my look and simply fixed my vision at a point on the wall.

Finally, Treble broke the silence as he said, "How are you holding up Night Bringer? Are they treating you well?"

Glancing at him, I said, "I'm holding up fine sir. As far as the treatment, it's the same as every other inmate."

Noteworthy scoffed quietly and muttered something about 'beating you every day' but I just ignored it.

"How have yall been doing these last six months?" I asked out of politeness.

"We've been well, considering the circumstances" he replied, glancing towards Octavia and Noteworthy.

I simply nodded and let silence take over once again. Tension started to build and it felt so thick, I could have tried to cut it with a chain saw and it wouldn't have gone through. Octavia eventually stepped towards me, Noteworthy at her heels. _How predictable_ I thought as I saw that he was still glaring at me. Shifting my gaze again, I saw that Tavi had stopped about two feet away from me and was just staring.

I stared in return before she said, "It's good to see you again Night.."

I just grunted and looked away.

"You look well, fit and healthy. Do they work you here?" she asked.

I scoffed and mumbled, "Do they work me here..." Looking back at her, I felt the old feelings of hurt and longing resurfice.

"Yes, they do work us here but you wouldn't know that, now would you Tavi?" I said in an indignant tone.

A look of hurt and confusion crossed her face as she took in my tone of words. "What do you mean Night? If this is about us not visiting you, it's because they haven't let us til now. I would have dropped everything to come and see-"

I shot her a glare that made her back up a step. "Drop everything to see me would you?" I asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Yes" she replied, nodding her head and slowly coming towards me again.

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why I came today, to see you."

I scoffed and let silence reign for a moment before speaking again. "Tell me this then: Why have you only been able to see me now, when I see you almost every day of the week?"

"What are you talking about? How could you see me?" she asked, confusion written on her face.

"Everyday before school, why do you think everypony at the front of the school stares at the street?"

"I- I don't know. I had always thought it was just the patrolling Royal Guards."

I frowned and said, "Wrong. It's a prison line, specifically from Cell Block 232-B, one hundred and eight ponies single filed with Royal Guards at the front, rear and sides. Can you guess how I know this or the name of the pony who runs at the very front of the line?"

Her eyes widened as she took in what I said. "Night, I'm so sorry. I didn't kn-"

"Don't tell me you didn't know!" I shouted. "You could have looked at any time, especially when I had called your name the first time or the times after but no, you didn't even give me the common courtesy to even glance at me! So now you're all 'I missed you so much'. I'm actually genuinely surprised you are still freaking here!"

The look of pure hurt on Octavia's face made me immediately regret all that I had just said. Any connection I had had to Tavi had just been utterly and completely obliterated and there was no way I could piece it back together. I hated myself at that moment more than I had Paladius when he had murdered my parents.

Tears formed in her eyes as she stifled a choked gasp and fell into Noteworthy's waiting hooves. He glared at me with hatred as he tried to console Octavia. I hung my head in shame, not daring to look at anyone. Treble just continued to stare at me with a sad expression, though I could see anger burn in his eyes.

After a few minutes, Noteworthy broke away from Octavia and slowly walked towards me. He just glared at me for a moment before turning around and promptly bucking me in the face, breaking my muzzle. Turning back around, he spit in my face and walked to the door. Banging on it, he announced that the visit was over. The guard opened the door and held it as Octavia and Noteworthy walked out.

As Treble walked past me, he looked at me and simply asked, "Do you regret it?"

"More then words can describe" I replied, not even bothering to look up.

Nodding his head, he stated, "I'll be in touch", then walked out.

After Treble left, the guard came back into the room and looked at for a moment before sighing and bringing out a roll of bandage. Wrapping my muzzle, he stopped the bleeding and reset the bone until I went to the infirmary. I grunted in pain as the bandage tightened but nothing else.

Unhooking me from the wall, he re-chained my legs together and led me back to the cell. Opening the cell door, he unchained me again then shut the door as I walked over to my cot and closed my eyes.

Shadow just stared at me and said, "Didn't go so well?"

I shook my head and rolled over, not wanting to speak.

_What have I done?_


	8. Announcement

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but some stuff has been goin on recently that needed to tell yall about... So I got some bad news: I have gone on a hiatus as an author for the foreseeable future just because life has gotten filled up with things and I feel stretched thin between the stories I have on here and another site. I might be able to work on the story a little during the first week or so of June but besides that, I'm not sure. I'm sorry guys, hope I'll be able to get back to yall soon enough!**

**- Moonshine9012, Author**


End file.
